Frost (Naruto Fan fiction)
by 1000chemicals
Summary: Rin Miyuki is the Heiress of the famed Miyuki Clan of the Hidden Mist. Due to her current situation where she is being forced to marry her own brother, she escapes and makes a run for it as she ends up at the entrance gate of the Hidden Leaf after her other older brother killed the entire clan in order to claim Rin for himself instead. He is hot on her trail.


It had been a long day training alone at the training grounds since I had been there training ever since morning and now, the sun was setting. It was so rare for the Hidden Mist to not have much mist as usual and the sun was actually visible. I smiled as a soft breeze passed by making my long white hair flow.

I had already walked through the entire Mist Village as I then spotted my Clan's compound, I was almost home. I entered through the entrance as I then stopped. A breeze passed by again, giving me a shiver down my spine as I then sensed something was wrong.

It was usually quite noisy and busy but... it was all completely silent. I then focused and tried to shake off the bad feeling as I kept going as I passed by a few homes as I then spotted my house. I already knew Father along with the other remaining members would be in the Clan meeting room.

Just passed that room, was my room. I would only have to take a bath and look decent as I would then join them to handle some matters. I enter my house as it's silent again. I close the door behind me as i quietly make my way towards my room. I walk through the hallway as I stop as I suddenly spot blood. Blood was coming out from the meeting room door entrance as I lightly gasp as I place my hand on my lips.

My eyes widened as I didn't know what to expect. A part of me wanted to enter and was fearless, the other side of me, was wanting to run away. A part of me told me that whatever I was about to see, was something I would regret seeing or that it could be the end of me. I took a deep breath as my heart began to beat much faster and almost felt numb and faint.

I close my eyes tightly as I then open the door and I open my eyes. I take a step back as I saw the view in front of me...

The room was completely splattered in blood. There were bodies on the floor, ones I could identify as the members of my Clan. I look farther up as I then spot my older brother, Yuki, standing there in the middle.

His clothes were bloody and he was looking down on the ground as I could see he was holding a long sword in his right hand.

" Brother... who... did this?" I asked in shock. He suddenly looked at me as I saw the coldness in his eyes. The way he looked at me made me completely freeze.

" Don't worry about them, Rin. They don't matter anymore, you and I can finally be together now. Father won't separate us anymore and neither will Yukio. Brother loves you very much, Rin." Yuki said.

Something was wrong... That tone of his... Something wasn't right. I felt unsafe and unsure. What really happened? Why si he saying stuff like this?

" Rin, don't get near him." I suddenly hear as I turn back and see my elder brother, Yukio standing behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I look back at Yuk as his eyes narrowed in anger.

" About time you came by, Yukio. Though it would have been better if you had not." Yuki said as he slightly raised his sword as I took a step back as I wanted to be by my other older brother. I felt safe with him.

" What did you do, Yuki? Where's Father and Mother?" Yukio asked as Yuki smirked and pointed his sword towards two dead bodies near him as I gasped in shock as I saw it was Mother and Father.

" Mother! Father!" I yelled in disbelief as Yukio quickly turned me around towards him as he embraced me, covering me from seeing that scary scene.

" This is too far, Yuki. How low have you fallen that you even killed our parents due to your hatred and jealousy?" Yukio said as he still held me.

" Shut up, Yukio. You were always the favored one and you were going to have Rin all for yourself. Rin is mine, and only mine." Yuki said as his words shocked me again as I then heard the hatred in his voice. The way he sounded so possessive.

Was this all my fault?

" You and I could have settles this fairly. There was no need for all of this, there is no way you'll get Rin's affection this way. You have now caused he more pain." Yukio said as he held my tighter.

" Then let's settle this now, Yukio. Ever since I can remember, I've waited for this day. To finally eliminate everything that's standing between Rin and I. If anything, this is the proof of my love towards her, I'd do anything." Yuki said which frightened me even more.

I could no longer take it as I began to weep as warm tears rolled down my cheeks. Yukio patted my head and I felt grateful. wanted to leave, to leave with Yukio and to be safe.

" Don't worry, Rin. This will all be over soon, I'll take you away from here. I promise." Yukio said which made me feel a bit relieved.

" P-Please take me away from here, Yukio... Please..." I begged.

" I will." He said as I suddenly heard Yuki running towards us as Yukio suddenly moved me aside to be behind him as he got in front of me and run towards Yuki as he also took out a sword. My eyes widened as I saw they were about to clash.

One of them was going to die...

" No! Please stop! Don't hurt each other! I love you both!" I yelled hoping this would stop them as they clashed and began to spar. My tears wouldn't stop as I watched the sight in front of me.

Blood

And the smell of death itself.

" Please stop!" I yell as they both suddenly stop as Yukio turns his head to look at me.

" Rin..." He says.

" Please don't fight anymore... Can't we just get along like we used to?" I said as Yukio lowered his sword as he saw the sadness in my eyes and the way I was pleading and begging.

" Rin..." He said as Yuki suddenly stabs Yukio right in the heart. Yukio's eyes widened as he looked back at Yuki as Yuki then pulls out hsi sword, causing Yukio to gasp as he then falls to the ground, before he hits his head, I caught him.

" Yukio, no!" I said as I looked at him in panic. He smiled.

" Rin..." He says with a sudden smile as he closes his eyes.

" Yukio, why?! Please don't die! Don't leave me too!" I said as he then opened his eyes and looked at me.

" I'm sorry... Rin." He says as he placed his hand on my head as he ran his fingers through my white hair as he keep smiling.

" Yukio... please..." I begged silently as his hand suddenly fell back to his side as his eyes slowly closed as he died in my arms.

" Yukio!" I yelled as I slightly shook him.

" It's useless, he's dead already. We have to go, now. Let's go." Yuki said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Yukio as I stood up.

" Let go, Yuki!" I yelled as I pulled away from him as I struggled.

" I'm not gong to repeat myself, Rin." He said sternly as his grip got tighter, making me wince in pain.

" Why, Yuki?! Why?! Why did you kill everyone?!" I yelled.

" Why? Because they were in our way from being together, Rin. That's why. It's their fault you were going to marry Yukio instead of me. It really hurt when you accepted this fate." Yuki said as I heard the hurt in his voice.

" It wasn't their fault, it was mine... You shouldn't have done this, Yuki." I said as I looked down and clenched my fists.

" You made the wrong decision to have accepted such fate, knowing that you and I are meant to be, Rin. But don't worry, I don;t blame you and I'm not mad at you... They were forcing you. From now on, it'll just be me and you... forever." Yuki said as he pulled me towards him as he embraced me. His grip still tight on my wrist.

A deep sense of guilt suddenly struck me. My tears stopped as I was too shocked and hurt to keep crying. I was trembling.

" You... kill them because of me? This is all because of me... It's all my fault... I caused this... I... I'll never forgive myself..." I muttered as more tears suddenly came down my face again.

" Don' worry, you'll get over this." Yuki said so calmly and I felt my blood boil. I felt disgusted and I felt such a hatred for him now, one I've never felt before.

" I hate you, Yuki! I hate you! You ruined everything! I'll never love you! I'll always hate you! I hate you!" I yelled as I pushed him away and tried to release myself from his strong grip.

" I don't believe a word you're saying, Rin. You're just in shock right now, you're not being yourself right now. Don't worry." Yuki said as he tried to calm me, but this only made me more angry.

" I am being myself! I hate you! You've gone insane! I can never love a murderer like you! I'll never forgive you!" I yelled.

" You're coming with me, like it or not, Rin. Don't make this harder for me and just accept me already!" He said as he began to drag me but I managed to pull away as I didn't hesitate to start rushing out of there as I could hear him running after me.

I then turn and I suddenly see Yuki fall on his knees as he grunted in pain as I then noticed he had a cut on his chest, I then realized that Yukio did that before he died.

I exited the compound as I then knew better than to just go through the Village. I spotted the gate as I jumped up and jumped over it as I ended up in the forest. I no longer cared as I ran through bushes and branches, getting slight cuts and bruises as I ran.

I knew I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. I don't know where I'm going but, I know that wherever I go, it would be much safer than being where I was just a few moments ago.

I hate myself...

I hate Yuki for all of this but... I hate myself even more for causing all of this and being the complete reason...

I felt the sensation of my lungs burning along with my throat as I could feel and hear my rapid heartbeat. My vision began to be a blur, I felt dizzy, and my head began to hurt. I bit my thumb as a made myself slightly bleed as I performed a summoning jutsu, just as I was going to complete it. I stopped as my legs felt weak and numb and everything went black as I felt myself fall and become unconscious... with only darkness surrounding me.


End file.
